Destruction
by Roranicus Pond
Summary: The Earth is in turmoil. Nobody knows why or how. And then, back from the 'dead', the Doctor speaks. But he doesn't bring hope. He's the reason why Earth is dying. After WoRS. Dark!Doctor. AU. Warning: suicide, character deaths. Rated M 'cuz I'm paranoid


**Destruction  
><strong>**Summary:** The Earth is in turmoil. Nobody knows why or how. And then the Doctor speaks. But he doesn't bring hope. He's the reason why Earth is dying. Set after WoRS. Dark!Doctor AU  
><strong>AN:** I thought I'd never write a Dark!Doctor fic again since writing dark things reminds me of the horrific and crude nightmares I'm _still_ having from the time I was very little. This is really troublesome since I _still_ can't get a good night's sleep and the nightmares really freak me out. This fan fiction is what I had dreamt last night. The structure may seem a bit all over the place and is probably completely rubbish because I've tried censoring just how graphic it was. So any feedback on my writing would really be good. There's swearing, suicide, and suggestive ewwness ahead. I made it M, just to be safe. Maybe I'm over reacting. I don't know! Just... tread carefully.

* * *

><p>Every item in the world that had a speaker, cracked into life. The sound of a microphone being tapped was heard all over the Earth. Then, a voice, one that Amy didn't think she'd hear again spoke through the speakers.<p>

"Hellooooo Earthlings!"

There was no mistaking it. It was the Doctor in that infuriatingly condescending tone. Amy smiled weakly, looking at Rory who was also relieved, but apprehensively so. The Doctor was back, stopped pretending to be dead. What was the Doctor up to now? What clever trick did he have up his sleeve to save the Earth once more? He was always a clever one.

River on the other hand was frozen where she sat. Her posture straight and ridged, her lightly tanned face paler than Amy has ever seen her and her eyes were wide in what could only be described as surprise but they weren't. They were completely unreadable. Why was River looking like that? Was something wrong?

"You're probably wondering why your _precious_ Earth is falling apart, yes? Well, fortunately _I_ have the answer. You're wondering as to who I am. _That_, I'm not going to tell you. Continuing on! Yes, _I_ have the answer. What I also have is the solution. See, I've been working on this pet project of mine for a while now. I'm supposed to be dead you see but I'm alive, still well, still actively thinking. So you could imagine all the spare time I had to do things I've always wanted to do that I hadn't known I had wanted to accomplish. Now... What was I saying..."

There was a pause.

"Ah yes. My _project_. You see, something went wrong with it."

He pauses as he chuckles. It sounded different. It was deeper, hollow, and... Amy blinked. His chuckle sounded _detached_. Amy glanced at River again to see a tear running down her face. Alarmed, Amy went over to her, grabbed her hand a squeezed. River didn't squeeze back. She was sitting very still, unseeing, unmoving, as though she was in shock. Amy looked at Rory but even he looked helpless.

"Wrong. That's a funny word. Horrible connotations get attached to that word," he cut himself from his tangent and came back to topic abruptly in a condemning tone, "Anyway. My little _accident_ means that it went wrong for _you_. Not for me. Never me. I'm always _right_."

Amy shook her head slowly, unbelieving what her mind was drawing the Doctor's state was at the moment. No, something was definitely wrong with him. The Doctor, his voice was the same but the tone... it didn't sound like him at all. What was he saying? That his project was accidentally making all of this happen?

"As I had probably mentioned before, I've planned this for a while now," he says, sounding completely unconcerned. "The tectonic plates are meant to shift and diverge erratically as they are right now. I've noticed over the years of those of you concerned of the environment and what the rising waters and freak storms were doing to several cities and countries. Terrible really. So I decided to give the Earth a little bit more of a push in the right direction. It's good since this will revert the rising waters back to the level you hoped to have by 2090. It also gives the Earth more richer soil I suppose... Let's just ignore the fact that more than five volcanoes are about to erupt, eh? Nothing to be concerned about. You've survived Pompeii and many others terrible things after all. As you might have guessed, it was no accident that the Earth's surface is shifting. It's good for the environment. It really is."

A sob escaped River. Amy couldn't believe what was happening. First the Doctor's acting all uncaring and now River, who is usually unfazed and unusually strong willed, was breaking down in tears.

"I love him. He said he loves me back," Rover whispered, her voice cracking. "He _used_ me. I should have known. He was so _different_ to the man we knew... How could I have been so blind? Love has always been stupid. I've been a fool..."

Amy didn't understand. What was River saying?

"What do you mean 'he used you'?" Amy asked, trying to sound authoritative and protective but failing.

But River refused to say anything more. She looked betrayed, hurt, guilty, and ashamed. She couldn't meet Amy or Rory's eyes. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, her curls hiding the rest of her face from her parents. If River, a strong and independent woman, was this gut wrenched, what did it mean for the rest of them?

"I have also invited a few aliens to colonise here as a peace offering," the Doctor mentioned fleetingly, sounding immensely proud of himself. It was so _wrong_. "They were planning to destroy Earth for _years_ but because I have been relentlessly protecting you all for so many years, they couldn't. Finding out that I'm still alive just as they were about to invade Earth, angered them a lot. And instead of sacrificing myself once and for all, we settled on a comprise. I hope you all don't mind being enslaved. It's better than being dead, isn't it?

"Besides," the Doctor continued, his tone still so nonchalant and cruelly arrogant, "you all brought this upon yourselves. Yes, yes, that's right. You're all so beautifully human, yet so tragically _stupid_. Really, all those wars you've waged against each other didn't help. You've all been attracting interest of the other inhabitants throughout the rest of the universe. Yes, even you so called innocents. Nobody's really truly innocent but there are some twisted individuals out there."

There was a prolonged silence. Amy held her breath but unable to, chocking the tears she tried to hold back. Sometime in the middle of the Doctor's awful speech, she had grabbed Rory and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug both his wife and daughter.

There was crying somewhere else. And begging. It came from the speakers.

"I'm sorry. This isn't him!" the Doctor's voice spoke, panicked, gut wrenched, desperate, constricted. "He isn't in his right mind. He wouldn't normally do this! I would never, _never_ do this! I wouldn't. This isn't me. I-."

"Shut_ up_!" a harsh tone from the other Doctor came, interrupting the one in pain.

Amy couldn't breathe. Her mind was in a whirl. What the _hell _was happening? There was a loud thud. The sound of a body being thrown onto the ground. Something snapped. The Doctor could be heard screaming immediately after, broken and full of agony.

A presence fell back onto the speakers, the sound of the microphone can be heard being snatched.

"Sorry about that!" the Doctor's voice, the tone of cheerful indifference returning back. "Of course he didn't do it. I did. Obviously."

Amy was thrown back, even more confused at the sudden change and change back between the parallels of the Doctor. She could hear the Doctor whimpering and begging in the background yet the Doctor was also speaking, pain free and casual, into the microphone.

"Anyway! If you aren't home yet you, insensitive _fools_, you better go now and spend the last remaining days with your family. If not, with someone next to you. You won't be having much fun when the aliens arrive unless they like you. Besides, if you're not good enough for them to use, you'll find your lives cut short so make yourselves presentable! That will be all. Good luck and good bye."

The speakers shut off a moment later. There was silence between the three of them. They could hear people outside screaming and yelling. They didn't move for a while.

Suddenly, River pushed Rory and Amy off her.

"I can't stay here any longer," River said, hurried, looking caged in. "I have to get out."

"No, River, please. Stay with us," Amy said, grabbing River.

River moved away from Amy, pushing past her.

"Don't be crazy," Amy said to River. "This is probably some sort of sick joke..."

River turned to them, her eyes stony and hard.

"It's not a joke," River said coldly. "It's happening. You're in still in shock. I'm over it already."

"The Doctor's in trouble," Rory said, but he sounded like he'd rather eat razor blades. "There are two of them."

Amy agreed by nodding. There were definitely two Doctors.

"The Earth is in peril and you care about the Doctor?" River spat, looking at them incredulously.

Rory and Amy were taken aback but they were in stress so they didn't dwell on her reaction much.

"I don't," Rory said honestly. "But he's the only one who can save us against himself."

Amy frowned, feeling really ambiguous about the Doctor. His scream was echoing in her ears. He sounded so weak, so vulnerable compared to the cold hearted Doctor.

"Didn't sound like it," Amy muttered, still not knowing what to do.

River stared at them for a moment. She then took out her vortex manipulator and threw it to Amy who caught it with two hands.

"Take it," River said, sounding tired, moving off towards the guest room. "I'm too tired for this."

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place. Amy glanced at Rory and Rory looked back. They really didn't know what to do. The vortex manipulator was the only way to get off the Earth. They could go anywhere, anywhere they wanted, just not on Earth. It was dangerous and crazy to stay here. But where should they go. Amy and Rory stared at each other, thinking of a place. They didn't know where. River would though.

"River! You're coming with us!" Amy declared, stomping over to the door.

She knocked and knocked but River wasn't answering. Pressing her ear to the door, she could only hear silence and then the sound of metal dropping on the wooden flooring.

"River?"

No answer.

"River?" Amy called, unable to keep the hint of a hysterical tone coming through.

She felt Rory yank her away from the door. Amy shot Rory a glare only to see him staring at something in horror.

"Rory! What...?"

She looked down at where Rory was staring. Blood. Blood was seeping out from under the door. The worst case scenario formed in her mind. No. This isn't real. All of this is some big stupid nightmare.

"Nonono! RIVER!" Amy screamed, pounding against the door.

The weight that seemed to be pressed against the door shifted and the sound of a body tipped to the side and fell with a thud. A few strands of River's hair slipped through the crack between the door and the floor. The hair didn't move. There was too much blood coming out.

"She's dead," Rory said, in a voice that sounded he didn't believe it.

"No she's not."

"She's dead," Rory repeated, the words solidifying in his mind.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! OPEN THIS DOOR! _NOW_!" Amy screamed.

Moments later, Rory was axing his way through the wood around the door handle. As the last attaching part of the door to the handle was severed, the door failed to swing open. Wincing, Rory forced the door to open, pushing against a body. The sight they saw made their hearts wrench. Her wrists were all mangled by the blood covered knife. It was most damage was done to her left rather than her right. Amy could see the severed blood vessels, the shreds of loose skin, and layers of blood oozing flesh. Amy didn't care. She rushed forward, taking River into her arms while trying to elevate and hold pressure down on her arms, just as Rory had done countless of times for Amy in the Doctor's absence. There was no pulse but Amy continued desperately pressing down. So much blood... red, sticky, thick, blood...

"No! No. She can't be. She wouldn't. River! River! My sweet, sweet daughter. Speak to me! Pleeeease. Melody... Oh Mels... River, _please_..."

Rory had to pry Amy's hands off of River's blood soaked body and pull her away, back into the living room. Rory was shaking, his head pounding with an awful headache, tears falling from his face as he cried silently. Their daughter committed suicide and somehow they could have prevented it but they couldn't. They hadn't been quick enough. Amy wailed and cried, and Rory couldn't comfort her because he was crying too. She can't be. She _can't_. But she is. River's dead. She killed herself.

Amy grabbed her mobile off the coffee table and started dialling. Rory didn't say anything. Instead, he held his wife close to him, trying to comfort both of them that everything will be alright if they stayed together.

"He's not answering. Obviously he can't. He's being tortured!"

But just as she said this, the call was received and they were greeted with a croak with laboured breathing.

"Hello?" Amy ventured.

"P-pond?"

It was the Doctor who was in pain.

"Doctor! Where are you? What happened?" Amy asked in rapid pace, concerned, relieved and frightened.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, talking over the top of her half way. "I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Just tell us where you are."

"I _can't_. He'll kill me again."

Amy thought that was a weird phrasing. So did Rory.

"Who is he? Why is he pretending to be you?" there was no immediate answer. "Doctor?"

"Oh Amy," the Doctor's voice said, soft and affectionately. "You always did like him over me, didn't you?"

Amy frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing. Is Rory the Roman there?" the Doctor said instead.

"I'm here," Rory said, trying to sound brave and comforting.

"Hello Rory," the Doctor said softly. "I've always said how much I liked Amy and River and many people dear to me, haven't I? But did I ever tell you how much I liked you? Because, I like you. A lot."

Rory looked like he didn't know what to say. Was now the right time to talk about such things?

"Doctor..." Amy said, pleading, trying to bring them back to topic. "What do you mean? Before? I don't know that monster! How could I like him over you?"

The Doctor coughed, gurgling slightly. He sighed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You're clever, Pond. Just think about it for a moment."

"I... I can't think straight. River just killed herself."

The other end was silent but the laboured breathing and the abnormal spurting as he coughed indicated he was still there.

"Oh, my dear River Song..." he whispered brokenly. "It's funny how I love her more than the one who used her. No, that's tragic..."

"Who is he?" Amy demanded desperately. "Doctor please-."

"He's the Doctor."

Amy paused, waiting for the punch line. There wasn't one. And he said it all to seriously.

"No he's not," Amy denied.

"He is," the Doctor insisted.

"But... _You're_ the Doctor. You have to be. That man who was speaking... He isn't you!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Amy, _Amy_. I haven't been the Doctor for a while now. I'm his _ganger_."

She felt as though she was missing something. She wanted to think she was missing something. But she wasn't. She wished she heard wrongly but she didn't. The realisation that the one causing destruction really is the Doctor caused her to fall into denial.

"No you're not. You're the Doctor. Stop pretending. It's not funny. Please. Tell us where you are."

"Amy, I can't tell you where I am and I won't. Besides, he _is_ the 'original' Doctor whether you like it or not. He's gone completely mad and currently he's unstoppable which means he's very, very dangerous. I'm presuming River gave you her vortex manipulator and she's taught you how to use it. So listen to me. You and Rory have to leave now. Go somewhere, go anywhere. Forget about Earth. Forget about the Doctor. Just _leave_."

"Doctor..."

"Rory. Take over. Take Amy and run," the Doctor said. "_Please_."

"Where?" Rory asked, pulling the device out of Amy's blood stained hands.

"_Anywhere_. Just make sure it's not Earth and it's not early twenty first century. Leave the phone behind or he'll track you. And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"You too."

The connection was clicked off from the other side immediately. Rory threw the phone away, against the protest of Amy, and he began punching in co-ordinates before grabbing Amy and departing.

After much twisting, they landed heavily on top of glass. Blinking, they found themselves in the TARDIS. Rory was about to call out and sneeze from the layer of dust but Amy clapped her hand over his mouth and held his nose, stopping him. Feeling stupid and relieved, Rory nodded and Amy let go. They looked around them, careful not to disrupt too much of the dust as they stood. Almost everything was thick with dust, except for the clear pathway from the door to the console and down a corridor.

They heard someone spurting below them. Looking down, they saw, through the glass, the Doctor. Or rather, the ganger they had just been on the phone to because this was the same one who was twitching like a dying spider, coughing and moaning, with the Doctor's phone scattered into pieces around him.

"Hello A_melia_ Pond! And- _Rory_ the _Ro_man!"

The ganger froze. Amy and Rory froze too. It was the voice of the destroyer from the speakers. Amy and Rory did _not_ just land themselves into a trap... Turning around slowly, they saw the Doctor, unharmed, looking a bit on the thin side, with a maniac grin on his face. It looked wrong on this face.

"Thought you'd never use it," the Doctor said, completely unsurprised by their appearance. He strolled calmly over to them. "I tweaked a few things in that little device of River's without her knowing. Just a little precaution in case she tried to escape. Where is she anyway?"

"She's dead," Amy spat, feeling anger coursing through her veins. "She killed herself because of _you_."

When Amy thought that would provoke a reaction from the Doctor, it didn't. There was mock surprise before he shook his head in a show of sadness. But he wasn't sad. There was a sick look in his eyes that twinkled when he heard the news. This was a different Doctor. This wasn't the man they knew. This is no man. This is a _Monster_.

"Too bad. I wouldn't have thought she would do that. What with her being a psychopath and all."

"She wasn't a psychopath. She was ten times the person you'd ever be. _You're _the psychopath!"

The Monster looked unconcerned. He looked _amused_.

"Indeed I am. What gave me away?"

He then laughed. It was completely dead of happiness and insanity. It was just dead. Fake. Emotionless.

"You're not the Doctor. You can't be. That man down there is the real one. You tricked him!"

The Monster took out his sonic screwdriver. He moved, down the stairs, towards the Doctor, the Monster's eyes remaining fixed on Amy. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the other man. The other man stared up at him, shaking uncontrollably. The Monster tipped his head to the side, holding Amy's gaze, a small wicked smile tickling his lips.

"Still don't believe me?" he asked silkily.

Amy bit her lip. If the other man is the Doctor, nothing would happen. The sonic screwdriver doesn't main, harm, or kill, but it does do things like breaking molecular structure of a ganger. The Monster pressed the button and the other man, the Doctor's ganger collapsed and turned into goo. Amy gasped. She felt Rory stiffen beside her. This man with the sonic screwdriver is the real Doctor.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, _Amelia Pond_," the Monster said, low and dangerous. "And I didn't trick him. He really is my ganger. Obviously. He loved River more than I did, didn't he? Was sad that you liked me over him, Amy? Said he liked you, didn't he Rory? Oh yes, I heard your entire conversation with him."

"You're wrong! You're not the Doctor. This isn't real!"

The Doctor, this _monster_, chuckled.

"We trusted you!" Amy yelled.

Rory held Amy back to prevent her from running at the Monster. The Monster returned to the console, grinning innocently at them.

"Ah, yes. Rule one: the Doctor lies," he looks at them with a sinister smirk. "Forgotten already? I'm not surprised..."

"What _happened_ to you?" Rory asked quietly, horrified.

"Oh you know," the Monster said with a shrug, looking calm. "Time. People. War. Death. _Power_. I've collected lots of that: _power_. Makes you do crazy things that you wouldn't normally do. I've always liked collecting things, especially people and bow ties. Now I'm collecting planets. I've destroyed twenty four planets so far. _Yes_, I've been counting. I've got many more to go through. But first, do you know what this list entails?"

The Monster took off the console a scroll. He let go of one end which had the whole thing unravelling. It was a list. But a list of what? A very long list. Some words were crossed out.

"No," Amy snapped.

"It's a list of my companions, official and unofficial. As well as some friends, their families, people I've worked with, people I am enemies of... It's my hit list of favourite people and seeing as though you're both still young and very much alive, and right here infront of me- which is a plus!- I think I should kill you next. Yes, I should. I'll do just that."

Suddenly, he whirled out a gun. Two gun shots were fired precisely. Amy felt something lodge itself into her before a bursting of pain exploded from the point and the outward. She cried out, doubling over, before collapsing. She heard Rory groan and fall beside her. She felt a wetness on her front. Shakily, she touched it. She came away with dripping blood. Her own blood on top of River's. She was beginning to feel dizzy and increasingly difficult to breath.

A shadow loomed over them and Amy glared up. The Monster with a good man's face smiled down at them. His eyes soft but they weren't at all caring. Tender, but not affectionately. He was soaking in the sight of her and Rory injured and dying hungrily. Oh god, she couldn't hear Rory breathing or move at all.

"_Rory_?"

There was no response. The Monster smirked.

"Think of this as a kindness," the Monster said in a sugary sweet tone.

"You sick bastard," she spat, blood spurting out from her lips.

He smiled gently and nodded a little bit.

"I know," he agreed.

"You're ill. You're... you're not yourself. Please, Doctor. Stop this madness. Doctor..."

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping," he said, his perfect peril white teeth showing.

"_Why_? Why would you _do_ this?" Amy demanded desperately, wanting to know before she falls. "The Doctor would never do this."

"Wouldn't I? How can you be so _sure_?"

Amy sobbed softly. "Why..."

The Monster's eyes softened but there was a dangerous glint in those green depths.

"Can't you guess? You're a clever girl, _Amelia Pond_."

The Monster, calling her by that fairy tale name, made Amy's blood boil.

"_You crazy fuck_!" she screamed.

"Crazy am I?" the Monster said, grinning widely. He looked down below them. "Am I craaaazy, Doctor?"

The ganger was still a puddle of goo beneath the console glass flooring. It was unresponsive. Amy wished the ganger didn't collapse, wished he'd somehow reform and be strong enough to stop this madness.

"Well..." the Monster said, looking away from the goo with a distant smile on his face. "It was fun talking to him and fucking him while he lasted..."

"You're _sick. Vile!"_ Amy snarled, feeling disgusted and even more dizzy. "TELL ME _WHY_! _WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS_?"

Annoyance flashed through his eyes.

"I was BORED, _Amy_. Bored! Pretending to be _dead_ isn't _fun_, you know! _Christ_! Your daughter was a screamer. Like daughter, like mother."

The annoyance suddenly disappeared and then there was _that look_. She didn't know what to call it but it made her freeze in fear.

"Besides," he said softly, bending down, staring at her with wide eyes, his face looming closer. His smile turned feral, his eyes darkening further as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Amy felt sick. She wanted to flinch back, kick at him, do _something_ but her body, so useless and dying, refused to move. He chuckled. "I have _nothing_ to lose."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:<strong> Niv told me to cut out the part where necrophilia happened. And so I did.


End file.
